


Competition

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is jealous. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Competition**  
  
 _Trey didn’t deserve her._  
  
Johnny’s blood boiled at the thought of Kristina being tied down to Connie's freak son.  
  
So the next time Johnny saw her, he kissed her. Kissed her hard and deep so she couldn’t forget him.  
  
“What the hell was that for?”  
  
“To show you there are better options out there than Trey what’s-his-face.”  
  
“Ohmigod - you’re jealous, Johnny. It’s in your eyes! You are so jealous Trey has me and you don’t.”  
  
“What if I said I am jealous?”  
  
“I’d say, you’ve got some competition.”  
  
He smirked. “Hardly. But tell Trey to bring his A-game anyway.”


End file.
